Capacitors have functions to store energy and act as an electric filter, and thus, they are components indispensable for electronic apparatuses. In line with a recent downsizing trend of electronic apparatuses, capacitors with higher capacitance are demanded on the market. A capacitor includes a dielectric layer between a pair of electrodes. The dielectric layer, upon being thin, provides the capacitor with high capacitance.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional capacitor with high capacitance that includes an oxide nanosheet, such as a titanate nanosheet, that is a dielectric material providing a thin layer. However, a pair of electrodes may be short-circuited via the oxide nanosheet in this conventional capacitor.